In the field of hydraulic brakes, mention can be made of document FR-A-2 790 730 which describes a device for providing protection against untimely braking, the device including a safety system with a software path that is configured to activate a general valve, and with a hardware path that is configured to inhibit the general valve. The technological background of the invention is also illustrated by document U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,885 which teaches a redundant arrangement for a braking circuit.
Brakes of the electromechanical type comprise a stack of disks together with one or more electromechanical actuators disposed facing the stack of disks, said actuators including a pusher for pressing against the stack of disks. The pusher is actuated by an electric motor controlled by a control module of the actuator, which module, in response to a braking reference signal generated by a braking computer, delivers an order for modulating power to a power module, which in turn delivers the required power to the motor of the actuator.
In the event of the braking computer or the actuator control module failing, it can happen that the pusher is constrained to press against the disks in untimely manner, which can be dangerous for the safety of the vehicle.